


好心分手 17

by yihenaihu



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihenaihu/pseuds/yihenaihu
Summary: *ABO设定*主赫海微83*有私设 严重ooc预警*10岁年龄差 破镜重圆*醇厚红酒味Alpha总裁赫x香甜牛奶味omega设计师海





	好心分手 17

李东海回到家的时候，李赫宰还没下班。张阿姨说他可能还在加班的时候，李东海心里泛起一阵苦涩。

没分手之前哪有李赫宰五点不准时下班的道理呢？即便工作再多他也会从公司离开，回家办公。只因为李东海不喜欢一个人待在空荡荡的房子里。

分手的这些天，李赫宰会喜欢待在空荡荡的房子里吗？

李东海不敢想。

劝走了张阿姨，李东海无所事事的盯着时钟，数着秒针转动的圈数等李赫宰回来。不知不觉就窝在沙发上睡着了。

李东海是被口渴醒的，迷迷糊糊醒来觉得嗓子要冒火，从冰箱拿了冰水喝，还是觉得很热。

当把空调调低到16度李东海还是感觉浑身由内而外的燥热之后，他意识到，自己发情了。

意识到这个糟糕的事实之后，李东海心里暗骂了一句，随后就自暴自弃的缩回了沙发上。

他和李赫宰在一起的这七年里，从来没有用过抑制剂。家里也没有这个东西。

因为和李赫宰的关系非常稳定，所以李东海的发情期每次都很准时固定。发情期来临之前，李赫宰都会请好假陪在他身边。

每一个发情期对于李东海来说都是幸福而甜蜜的。李赫宰会24小时不间断的陪在他身边，满足他，填满他，体贴地照顾着他的一切。任由李东海想怎么黏着他，李赫宰也只是一遍又一遍温柔的在李东海耳边低声说着令人脸红的情话。

而这次，李东海一个人，扛着身体内叫嚣的欲望和将要把他吞噬的燥热，像只小船漂浮在暴风雨来临的海面上，一波又一波的风浪即将把他掀翻，但没有人来救他。

李东海的意识渐渐变得恍惚，嘴里不停小声念叨着李赫宰的名字。

李赫宰推门的时候就感觉不对劲。

打开门甜腻的奶香味扑面而来，李赫宰马上明白发生了什么。皮鞋都没来得及换，慌忙跑进客厅，就看到李东海蜷在角落里，衣衫不整。被欲望折磨着在地板上蹭来蹭去，呜咽流泪。

“东海！”

李赫宰被这过于香艳的画面刺激到了，几乎马上就硬了起来。本来就不能很好控制的信息素一下子爆发出来，红酒味和奶味完美的融合在一起充斥着整个房子。

一瞬间什么李赫宰都顾不上了，冲上前去把李东海抱进怀里，心疼的替他抹去眼泪。

而对于正在发情期、还未被满足的omega，alpha来势凶猛的信息素无疑是雪上加霜。李东海更难受了，哭得更凶了。在李赫宰怀里扭来扭去，泪眼朦胧的找到李赫宰的唇，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

像缺水的鱼，终于等来了属于他的一场大雨。

李赫宰在李东海吻上来的第一刻就掌握回了主动权。

李赫宰不算温柔地吻住李东海的双唇，狠狠地允吸啃噬，随即扣开李东海的牙关，舌头伸入他那湿润的嘴中。

突如其来的亲吻像暴风雨般的让人措手不及，红酒香气浓滑在缠绕的舌间摩挲，李东海脑中一片空白，只是顺从的闭上眼睛，任由李赫宰侵占。

莫名的不安与躁动通过双方唇角的银液牵扯泄露出来，耳边的呼吸声越来越粗重，李东海愈来愈感到空虚。他忘了思考，也不想思考，只是本能的想抱住李赫宰，紧些，再紧些。

还想要更多。

“赫……”李东海哭着，用几近哀求的语气道，“操我。”

李东海听见了李赫宰那一声非常轻微的叹气，以为他要拒绝，于是紧紧抓住了李赫宰的胳膊不撒手，“哥哥…求求你了。我想要。”

“海……”

不给对方说话的机会，李东海害怕听到李赫宰再一次拒绝自己。分手这些天的委屈难过，和发情的难耐一起涌了上来，李东海呜咽着吼道：“李赫宰，我只问你，你还要不要我？！”

“要。宝宝，我只要你。”

李东海双手搂上李赫宰的脖子，浑身已经软成一滩，没了力气，“去…去床上。”

李赫宰的喉结滚动，下身早就硬的发疼，在李东海后颈的腺体上落下一个吻，抱着人走进了卧室。

把人轻轻放到床上，李赫宰解开李东海上衣的纽扣，金属碰撞的清脆声响起，又解开了李东海裤子的皮带，露出白皙光洁，此时因为热和汗水而泛出红晕的肌肤。

甜美且诱人。

而李赫宰只是解开了自己的领带，西装还好好的穿在身上，拉过李东海的手贴到自己胯下，低声诱导道：“宝宝想要的东西，要自己拿。”

李东海听话乖乖解开了拉链，握着李赫宰的性器，自己抬起了腰就要往里面送。

“哥哥……下面的小嘴…想…先吃……啊…!”

没等李东海说完李赫宰就如他所愿插了进去。

小穴已经分泌出了足够多的液体，omega的身体根本不需要润滑，早就做好了接纳alpha的准备。

“啊…”李赫宰也发出一声满足的叹息。李东海的小穴紧紧的包裹着他的性器，那里面又紧又热。

“开始了宝宝。”

分开了一段时间，两个人的身体都十分想念对方。又赶上发情期，李赫宰开头做得又快又猛，犹如一头即将饿死的野兽，不管不顾，狼吞虎咽要把李东海吃掉。

李赫宰含着李东海的嘴唇，有劲的腰腹先急不可耐地狠狠往前顶了几十下，手掌亦握着李东海的性器，替他自慰。李东海求饶的尖叫被堵在喉咙里，好几天没做过的身体像要被撞碎。 

“慢……”李东海的眼角洇出红晕，全身也在发红，哭着道：“慢点……啊！”

“哦，慢一点?”李赫宰果真放慢了速度，一下顶到最深处，再全部抽出，又全部顶入。这下一下又一下的缓缓操弄着身下的人。

“哥…哥……”李东海娇嗔着抱怨地看向李赫宰，显然很不满意他的做法，暗自夹紧了体内的性器，刺激得李赫宰不行。

“操。”李赫宰骂了一声，又开始了猛烈的抽插。

李东海很快就被这样的干法逼出了断断续续的高潮，呻吟已经连不上调，枕头也早就被眼泪洇湿了。

“啊……啊…！我……不行了……要…到了……”

“乖宝宝，再等等。”

李赫宰轻轻亲吻着李东海的额头、眼角、脸颊。身下却未曾放慢速度，猛烈的干了十几下之后，和李东海一起射了出来。

李东海嗓子已经哑的出不了声了，但还是在李赫宰要抽出去的时候开口道：“还要。”

李赫宰看着已经被干得脱力的李东海，无奈地笑道：“还要？海海还有力气吗？”

“你……你有力气就行。”

李东海说完知道害羞了，胳膊挡住眼睛，却被李赫宰强行挪开，不得不与他对视。

李赫宰眼中包含的深情让李东海恍惚，一阵委屈又涌上心头，不知道怎么的李东海又流出了眼泪，李赫宰看了心碎，一边给人擦眼泪一边哄着，“怎么了宝宝，不哭了不哭了。”

“我说我还要你李赫宰。你呢？我们现在是在打分手炮吗？”

“对不起，对不起海海。”李赫宰抱着李东海一遍又一遍地说着，“对不起，让你难过了。”

“你也……”李东海哽咽着说，“你也对不起…你自己呜……你让你自己也…难过了。”

“对，我自己也难过了。对不起。”

“李…李赫宰……我…我不会离开你的。但你也不要，离开我才行啊…呜……”

“好。”

-TBC-


End file.
